Stevie Wonder Concerts 1960s
1962 June 1, 1962 Regal Theatre, Chicago, IL October 16, 1962 Latin Quarter, Detroit, MI December 31, 1962 Michigan State Fairgrounds Coliseum, Detroit, MI (with Marvin Gaye, Martha and the Vandellas, the Contours, Mary Wells, the Miracles, the Supremes and Little Stevie Wonder) 1963 May 29, 1963 Playland Roller Rink, York, PA (Motortown Revue, with Mary Wells, The Miracles, Marvin Gaye, The Marvellettes, Mary Johnson, The Contours, Martha & the Vandellas & Bill Murray) June 16, 1963 Carr's Beach, Annapolis, MD (Motortown Revue, with The Miracles, Mary Wells, The Marvellettes, Marvin Gaye, The Contours, Martha & the Vandellas & Bill Murray) July 4, 1963 Airport Drive-In, Philadelphia, PA October 4-10, 1963 Royal Theatre, Baltimore, MD (Motortown Revue, with The Temptations, The Marvelettes, Kim Weston, Jimmy Ruffin, Bill Murry, and Choker Campbell & His Band) November 5, 1963 Sports Arena, Toledo, OH (Motortown Revue, with The Miracles, Marvin Gaye, Martha & The Vandellas, Mary Wells, Kim Weston, Bill Murry, and Choker Campbell & His Band) November 16-17, 1963 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue, with The Miracles, Marvin Gaye, Martha & The Vandellas, The Contours, Kim Weston, Mary Wells, Bill Murry, Choker Campbell & His Big Orchestra, The Marvellettes, and The Temptations) November 30, 1963 Donnelly Theatre, Boston, MA (Motortown Revue, with The Miracles, Mary Wells, The Marvellettes, Kim Weston, Rufus Thomas, Bill Murry, and Choker Campbell & His Big Orchestra) December 31, 1963 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Gala New Year's Eve Stage Show, with Mary Johnson, The Temptations, Bill Murry, Choker Campbell & His Big Orchestra, and Liz Lands) 1964 April 4, 1964 Freedom Hall, Louisville, KY (Motortown Revue with Marvin Gaye, Mary Wells, Marvelettes, Temptations, Martha & the Vandellas, Choker Campbell and his orchestra & (MC) Bill Murray) April 5, 1964 Fairground Coliseum, Nashville, TN (Motortown Revue with Marvin Gaye, Mary Wells, Marvelettes, Temptations, Martha & the Vandellas) April 6, 1964 Music Hall, Cincinnati, OH (2 shows, Motortown Revue with Marvin Gaye, Mary Wells, Marvelettes, Temptations, Martha & the Vandellas) April 7, 1964 Hilbert Circle Theater, Indianapolis, IN (2 shows, Motortown Revue with Marvin Gaye, Mary Wells, Marvelettes, Temptations, Martha & the Vandellas) June 6, 1964 The Mosque, Richmond, VA June 21, 1964 Carr's Beach, Annapolis, MD (with Chuck Jackson, The Temptations, Betty Everett, Mitty Collier, The Soul Sisters, Inez Fox, Aubrey Twins, Choker Campbell and his Band & (MC) Bill Murray) August 15, 1964 Comisky Park, Chicago, IL (Miller High Life Beer presents ‘Blues Under The Stars’ with Sam Cooke, Chuck Berry, Etta James, Marvin Gaye, The Impressions, Red Saunders & His Band, Muddy Waters, Sugar Pie De Santo, Gene Chandler, Eddie Holland, The Marvelettes, Major Lance, Mitty Collier, and Buddy Guy) December 25-31, 1964 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue, with Marvin Gaye, Smokey Robinson & The Miracles, The Supremes, The Marvellettes, The Temptations, The Headliners, Willie Tyler & Lester, Tommy Good & The Tabs, Choker Campbell & His Band, and Bill Murry) 1965 February 4, 1965 Essential Night Club, Manchester, ENG Motortown Revue UK Tour 1965 (March 20-April 12, with The Supremes, Martha & The Vandellas, Smokey Robinson & The Miracles, The Earl Van Dyke Six, Georgie Fame & The Blue Flames, and Tony Marsh) March 18, 1965 Rediffusion TV Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "Ready, Steady Go") March 20, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10) March 21, 1965 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.00) March 23, 1965 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) March 24, 1965 Capitol, Cardiff, WAL (6.00 & 8.30) March 25, 1965 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) March 26, 1965 Kingston ABC, London, ENG (2 shows 6.45 & 9.00) March 27, 1965 Winter Gardens, Bournemouth, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30) March 28, 1965 Odeon, Leicester, ENG (2 shows 5.40 & 8.00) March 30, 1965 Odeon, Manchester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45) March 31, 1965 Odeon, Leeds, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.40) April 1, 1965 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT (2 shows 6.40 & 9.00) April 2, 1965 ABC, Stockton, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) April 3, 1965 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) April 4, 1965 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG (2 shows 5.40 & 8.00) April 6, 1965 ABC, Luton, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.45) April 7, 1965 ABC, Chester, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30) April 8, 1965 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.50) April 9, 1965 ABC, Wigan, ENG (2 shows 6.20 & 8.35) April 10, 1965 Gaumont, Wolverhampton, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.40) April 11, 1965 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (2 shows 5.30 & 8.00) April 12, 1965 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (2 shows 6.30 & 8.50) April 13, 1965 Olympia Theatre, Paris, FRA September 3, 1965 Fox Theater, Brooklyn, NY October 2, 1965 Convention Hall, Philadelphia, PA (Motortown Revue, with The Temptations, Martha Reeves & The Vandellas, Choker Campbell's Big Band, Junior Walker & His All-Stars, and Brenda Holloway) October 23, 1965 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Columbus, OH (Biggest Show of Stars '65, with The Four Tops, The Temptations, Martha & The Vandellas, Junior Walker & His All-Stars, The Marvelettes, The Spinners, Willie Tyler & Lester, Kim Weston & Choker Campbell's Big Band. 2 shows 7.30 & 11.00) November 2, 1965 Dinner Key Auditorium, Miami, FL (Biggest Show of Stars '65, with The Four Tops, The Temptations, Martha & The Vandellas, Junior Walker & His All-Stars, The Marvelettes, The Spinners, Kim Weston, Willie Tyler & Lester & Choker Campbell's Big Band) November 14, 1965 Municipal Auditorium, Kansas City, MO (Motortown Revue, with The Four Tops, The Temptations, Martha & The Vandellas & Junior Walker & His All-Stars) December 25-28, 1965 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue, with Smokey Robinson & The Miracles (who replaced Marvin Gaye), The Temptations, Martha & The Vandellas, Junior Walker & His All Stars, Chris Clark, Tammi Terrell & The Earl Van Dyke Band) 1966 January 21, 1966 Ready Steady Go! (TV Show, Unconfirmed) January 21, 1966 The Flamingo Room, London, ENG (Early session) January 21, 1966 In Place, London, ENG January 21, 1966 The Flamingo Room, London, ENG (All-night session supported or backed up by Peter B's Looners who had Peter Green and Mick Fleetwood as members at the time) January 22, 1966 Rhodes Centre, Bishops Stortford, ENG (supported by The Sidewinders) January 22, 1966 The New All Star Club, London, ENG January 22, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Small Faces & The Riot Squad) January 23, 1966 Cavern Club, Liverpool, ENG January 23, 1966 Oasis Club, Manchester, ENG January 26, 1966 Orchid Ballroom, Purley, ENG January 27, 1966 The Ricky Tick, Windsor, ENG January 28, 1966 Mr McCoy’s, Middlesbrough, ENG January 29, 1966 Old Hill Plaza, Birmingham, ENG January 30, 1966 The Flamingo Room, London, ENG (afternoon session) February 1, 1966 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG February 1, 1966 Harlow, ENG (unconfirmed) February 2, 1966 The Scotch of St. James, London, ENG February 2, 1966 Southampton, ENG (unconfirmed) February 3, 1966 Carna-B-hive, London, ENG February 3, 1966 Club Cedar, Birmingham, ENG (Little Stevie Wonder replaced P J Proby. Supported by The Move, The Sidewinders, The Sombreros and The Matadors) February 4, 1966 Domino Night Club, Manchester, ENG February 5, 1966 Cue Club, London, ENG February 5, 1966 Birmingham, ENG (unconfirmed) February 6, 1966 Dungeon Club, Nottingham, ENG February 7, 1966 Marquee, London, ENG (early session, supported by The Sidewinders & The Victor Brox Blues Train) February 7, 1966 St. Joseph’s Hall, Basingstoke, ENG (supported by The Sidewinders & The Alen Bown Set) February ?, 1966 Royal Ballroom, Tottenham, ENG (unconfirmed) February 23, 1966 Belle Vue Top Ten Club, Manchester, ENG (unconfirmed) March 10, 1966 Civic Center, San Jose, CA May 27, 1966 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (with Joe Tex (who no showed), Solomon Burke, Percy Sledge, The Marvelettes, The Majestics & others) June 10, 1966 Yankee Stadium, New York, NY (Sound Blast '66, with The Beach Boys, Ray Charles, Raelets & Orchestra, The Byrds, Jerry Butler, The McCoys, The Marvelettes, The Gentrys, and Cowsills-Who? plus 66 Go-Go Dancers) August 19, 1966 Bryant Park, New York City, NY ("Up-Tight" album signing, as part of Stern Brothers fashion show) August 20, 1966 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, Queens, NY (The Forest Hills Music Festival 1966, with The Supremes and The Temptations) October 29, 1966 Xavier University, Cincinnati, OH, USA December 23, 1966-January 1, 1967 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue, with The Temptations, Martha & The Vandellas, Gladys Knight & The Pips, Jimmy Ruffin, The Underdogs, J.J. Barnes, Chris Clark, and The Earl Van Dyke Band) 1967 February 18, 1967 University of Virginia, Charlottesville, VA March 3, 1967 Cornell University, Ithaca, NY March 29, 1967 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY April 11-16, 1967 Plugged Nickel, Chicago, IL June 24, 1967 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (with The Marvelettes, The Contours & The Spinners) July 12, 1967 Central Park Wollman Skating Rink, New York City, NY (Rheingold Music Festival 1967) July 23, 1967 Civic Center, Baltimore, MD (with Ray Charles) July 31-August 2, 1967 Cellar Door, Washington DC August 14-17, 1967 Leo's Casino, Cleveland, OH August 27, 1967 Roostertail Supper Club, Detroit, MI September 30, 1967 Curry Hicks Cage, Amherst, MA October 6, 1967 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG October 7, 1967 Upper Cut, London, ENG October 8, 1967 Mojo Club, Sheffield, ENG October 13, 1967 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG October 14, 1967 Manchester University Students' Union, Manchester, ENG October 16, 1967 L'Olympia Bruno Coquatrix, Paris, FRA October 21, 1967 Gliderdrome, Boston, ENG December 14-17, 1967 Leo's Casino, Cleveland, OH December 23-27, 1967 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue) 1968 February 13, 1968 Shibuya Koukaidou, Tokyo, JPN April 12-28, 1968 Village Gate, New York City, NY April 27, 1968 Lincoln Park, North Dartmouth, MA (MIT Spring Weekend '68) May 9, 1968 Civic Center, Atlanta, GA (Benefit concert organized by Berry Gordy for the Southern Christian Leadership’s Poor People’s Campaign, with Diana Ross & the Supremes, the Temptations, Stevie Wonder, Gladys Knight and the Pips, Chuck Jackson, Yvonne Fair, Mrs. Coretta King, Father James Groppi. Berry Gordy and the Motown artists, together with Mrs. King, unveiled a plaque in the memory of Dr. Martin Luther King) June 24-30, 1968 Rock Creek Park Carter Barron Amphitheater, Washington, DC (Supporting The Supremes, with the Little Step Brothers) July 19, 1968 International Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (Supporting The Supremes) July 20, 1968 Forum, Inglewood, CA (Supporting The Supremes, with Shorty Long) July 24-28, 1968 Camden County Music Fair, Haddonfield, NJ (supported by Chuck Jackson, Yvonne Fair, Willie Tyler & Lester) August 3, 1968 Forest Hills Tennis Stadium, New York City, NY (Supporting The Supremes, with Shorty Long) August 5, 1968 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY September 28, 1968 Gilroy Stadium, Gary, IN (Motown Soul Day) October 12, 1968 Dallas Market Center Market Hall, Dallas, TX (with Steppenwolf, Moving Sidewalks, Little Gary Ferguson, The Crowd +1 & The Soul Society) November 1, 1968 Emory University Gym, Atlanta, GA December 25, 1968-January 1, 1969 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (Motortown Revue) 1969 January 23, 1969 Salle Wilfrid-Pelletier, Montreal, QC January 25, 1969 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL January 31, 1969 Salone delle Feste del Casinò, Sanremo, ITY (Festival della Canzone Italiana di Sanremo 1969 performing "Se tu ragazza mia") Stevie Wonder UK Tour March 1969 March 7, 1969 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG March 8, 1969 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG March 9, 1969 Fairfield Hall, Croydon, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.30 supported by The Foundations) March 11, 1969 East Ham Granada, London, ENG March 12, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG March 13, 1969 Gaumont, Wolverhampton, ENG March 14, 1969 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG March 15, 1969 Gaumont, Hanley, ENG March 16, 1969 ABC, Stockton, ENG (supported by The Foundations) March 18, 1969 Odeon, Glasgow, SCOT March 19, 1969 Odeon, Manchester, ENG March 20, 1969 Capitol Theatre, Cardiff, WAL March 21, 1969 Gaumont, Southampton, ENG March 22, 1969 Finsbury Park Astoria, London, ENG March 23, 1969 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30 supported by The Foundations) March 25, 1969 Adelphi, Slough, ENG March 26, 1969 Regal Cinema, Cambridge, ENG March 27, 1969 Lewisham Odeon, London, ENG May 7, 1969 Finch Fieldhouse, Mount Pleasant, MI July 8-12, 1969 Carousel Theater, Framingham, MA (supporting Diana Ross & The Supremes) July 14-19, 1969 Garden State Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (supporting Diana Ross & The Supremes) July 21-26, 1969 Westbury Music Fair, Westbury, NY (supporting Diana Ross & The Supremes) July 28-August 2, 1969 Opera House, Seattle, WA (supporting Diana Ross & The Supremes) September 6, 1969 Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, AZ September 26, 1969 Philharmonic Hall, New York City, NY (supported by Hugh Masekela) November 29, 1969 The Palace, Hollywood, CA December 19, 1969 The Roostertail, Detroit, MI (2 shows 9.00 & Midnight)